overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Valandil Singollo
Valandil Singollo was a main character of Overture 3 and Overture 5 . Valandil Singollo was a Snake Eater and member of the Fellowship of the Sword. He would become the leader of the Snake Eaters in Overture 5. Background He was born just a few years after his older brother, Ahoir. Since his mother was a teacher, she taught him just about everything he knows, while his father showed him how to wield a bow and sword. One day, his brother was caught stealing from a bandit, when the bandit noticed him, a fight broke out, after an hour or so, Valandil’s brother was on the ground in a pool of crimson blood. From that day, he trained and swore to protect the people of the long-lost Hightree and anyone else in need of help. He knew of the great war and how the Elves and Dwarves were put into slavery by the humans. He heard many stories of it from his grandfather. Since the Elven army was in ruins and as well as Hightree, he joined the local militia in a small village outside of the ruins of Hightree. He was rather fast and strong, from training in the forest and doing odd-jobs, like body-guarding someone, making him a great addition to the village militia. He could handle anything they threw at him, survival missions, spying missions, patrol, anything. Just before he became a true member, the bandit that had killed his brother, left a note on his house, saying that the group of bandits were after him next. Valandil was forced to resign from the Army and leave Hightree. At the docks, he said his goodbyes and in a hurry accidentally boarded the wrong ship, instead of Naturelles, he was on sail for Harracktor. Overture 3 Valandil Singollo would join the Snake Eaters and quickly rise through the ranks, becoming the highest rank, Viper before all of his peers. As a Snake Eater, Valandil would investigate who attempted to poison King Bukoski VII, followed Dice Williams to the crypt where Lucius would be found, fought in the Battle of Harlequin against the dwarves, and traveled with Xavier Cortez to Vankila Saari in an attempt to locate Ravencaster. Valandil Singollo would wed Moonlite, the local blacksmith and the two would reside in Vons Masta. When Vons Masta briefly became a republic, Valandil would side with Xavier and his fellow Snake Eaters. Valandil would be the lone person Xavier would reveal his origins to. Valandil would fight against the orcs that took Vons Masta, follow Aldous Lang to the recovery of the Everlasting Flame and joined the Fellowship of the Sword. Valandil would help the Fellowship defeat Lightning Lance and Swansong, even taking the latter's Bone sword for himself. During the final fight against Artheemius , Valandil fought bravely against Artheemius, helping the Fellowship achieve the victory they gained. Valandil took Artheemius' sword, the Demon Blade upon his defeat. Personality He is generally kept to himself. Evaluates a situation before getting into it. Enjoys training to protect people, He's been motivated to protect ever since the destruction of Hightree and the taking of Elves as slaves. He's nice, if you're nice to him or if you don't irritate him. Category:Characters Category:Overture 3